There's No Cure To Love-Sickness
by Risa9559
Summary: Drabbles on GinHiji that'll be infrequently updated :D
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

If only I could have you, the world would be coloured. Glitters of silver and blue clouding my vision like the second layer of sky.

If only I could read your thoughts, this fear will never came to be. Insecurity and doubt raging turbulently as crashing waves on a stormy night.

If only I could see your smile, this suffocating longing would be satisfied. I would stop clutching my heart today and feel your hot skin upon mine.

If only, if only.

The unspoken wishes much like a teenage girl's.

But I am me. So it is enough if only you would turn your head in this moment. For then I will say, 'Tch, stupid perm'.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't throw tomatoes at me for starting this. I'm super busy atm n not feeling enough love for my OTP so I just hv to write this :D I'll work on the others next weekend :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

I woke up to the throbbing in my head. (Must have been caused by all the alcohol I had last night.) It is nothing unusual.

I heard the banging on the door. (Must have been the old hag asking for my three-months-late rent.) It is nothing unusual.

I got up, I ran, I hid in the family restaurant.

I ordered my favourite parfait and spent the last of my yen. It is nothing unusual.

But I miss it,

the anomaly to my life.

The flutter of dark hair and wisps of hazy smoke, the certain clicks of boots and disgruntled baritone; I miss it all.

So I look through the window, waiting for his reflection to overlap mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

Today again the sky darkens.

Sympathising with my mood, sympathising with my heart.

Today again the sky cries.

Blood pours from the dying, a waterfall of conscience from my heart.

Today again the thunder strikes.

A flash of light, and the red stained his pure hands.

Enough.

You should not have come. Should not have seen.

For this burden is mine and mine alone and though I know you are a demon, this sin is mine to carry. Do not stain the hands of my loved one's any further.

It is enough. Today again we bask in the sunlight peeking through the grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

Soft whispers that tickled the ears, mumbling words that I cannot comprehend.

The scarlet flame burning on his cheeks, spreading through the tips of his ears.

Eyelids flutter like the wings of a butterfly, his gaze lowered and quickly shifts from side-to-side.

He is embarrassed, taking courage in trying something new.

A spoonful of my parfait? Sure, help yourself to the whole lot.

I have found something even sweeter than this.

This time, I will not give it up as easily.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, I'm addicted to this romance fic thus the sudden consecutive chp's. But then again as u can c, the word count is dwindling for the genius juice in my mind called inspiration is running dry. So... yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

There is a line that one cannot cross.

Not because it is dangerous and not because it invades someone else's privacy but because it will hurt you in the end.

He told me to move, but my stubborn nature refuses to move from the stair's landing.

How long are you going to play this stalling game? He asked.

I cannot tell. Why would my heart feel this way if it were a game? Seriously, there is always never a reply to my questions.

Move, he once again demanded.

No. I will not let you go on your own. Injured and battered, what can you do in this condition? Though you may think it unnecessary of my worry for you, I will not let you go alone.

Because if you die, it will hurt me once again.

* * *

**A/N: I've just noticed I didn't do a disclaimer! *gasp. Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

_The running man keep running and running like there is no tomorrow._

_What is it that he chases after?_

_People said time, money, fame. They quibble of whose answer is correct._

_He said, maybe it is love? _

_And they all bursts out with laughter._

_What is so funny? Is my answer so strange? He worriedly asks._

_Everyone screams he is a naïve fool. For who would chase something so worthless such as love? _

_Love is momentary, love is fleeting. It is fickle and temperamental. Is it worth more than money or fame? Is it worth it to spend your time on such unstable emotion? They all jeered at him._

_He looked on sadly at them and then closed his eyes and cupped his ears. So that is why they cannot smile from the bottom of their hearts, he thought._

_So he closed his heart to protect his love._

He closed the storybook with a thud and threw it across the table, making his way to the fridge for strawberry milk, making a mental note to complain that JUMP would have been a better payment.


	7. Chapter 7

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

The crows caw as it swoops home, towards the burning sunset.

One step, two steps, the third step that he took was slow and hesitant.

He saw an orange glow reflected through silver hair and wondered why he is sitting by the sidewalk, staring at the sinking sun in a trance.

'What are you doing squatting there, you idiot? It's getting dark so go home.'

A flick of red eyes met his blue ones but the majestic colour of crimson red and orange and pink, once again occupied his vision.

'Tch…' he grunts. He'll leave. Who cares about that stupid perm-head?

'Where-…' he paused mid-stride. 'Where-… is home?'

For a moment, he sees it. The frail figure of a silver-haired child, with eyes as crimson as the dying sunset; suffering with distrust, writhing in unspeakable loneliness in the dying light of day.

'What are you talking about, you old man? Isn't Yorozuya is your home?'

Piercing red eyes gazed straight through him. 'Is it?'

He sat down as he accompanied the sidewalk man and sighed the burden of his age away.

'There are many who are thinking of you… It doesn't matter whether you're related or not; as long as they care for you, can't you call that place home?'

The corners of pale lips creased, and he took the expression as a signal to leave.

That day, the setting sun hid his own pain away, and the crows caw as it reaches home.

* * *

**A/N:** eh... where's the love-sickness in this scenario...? Hmmm...


	8. Chapter 8

**There's No Cure To Love-Sickness**

* * *

Those eyes are gazing at me but they're not looking. He sees things that are far away from where I am seated and is so lost in them that the ash teeter and fall.

'Oi, are you listening?' I said and his gaze flicked back to focus. 'What do you want to do with the letter then?'

His long fingers took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it on the ashtray but it's too late, the ash had already fallen. Much like how his heart has already fallen.

'...Burn it. So I don't have to look at it again.'

I could not help but sighed.

'Listen. I've never had one so I don't know, but aren't they still your family? Even if they did disapprove of your existence when you were a child, it was understandable. Coming out as an illegitimate child back then bound to shock some people.'

His frown returned with practiced ease. 'You can burn it, rip it, shred it, I don't care. Just don't make me look at it again.'

He left, with contempt in his voice and bitterness in his heart. The letter was left forlorn upon the table.

I took the letter and kept it for him. I knew, it was too late.

His heart has already hardened.

* * *

A/N: I think this is just going to be a random drab... but now that I thought about it, no one mentioned Hijikata's family situation much. I know he has more siblings other than Tamegoro and they didn't like him but I haven't seen a fic exploring Hijikata's family background. Such a pity...


End file.
